I Kept You Waiting
is the one hundred and thirteenth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary The Winter Cup is now the biggest basketball tournament of the year. Riko is furious, wondering what “that idiot” (Kagami) is doing—he hasn’t yet arrived although the opening ceremony is complete. Furthermore, Hyūga confidently reassures the other first years that Seirin wasn’t invited to the Winter Cup; they earned a place here. Nevertheless, when he turns away from them, his own heart is pounding; Izuki comments that Hyūga is actually scared too. Kuroko tells Riko he’s stepping out for a bit. Piqued, Riko tells him that he’s not supposed to wander around. Flustered, Kuroko replies that Akashi has summoned him. Understanding the situation, Riko quietly tells him to go ahead, but he should be back before their game. She also tells Furihata to accompany him, just to be safe. Aomine comments that Testsu has a “chaperone/babysitter” with him. Munching on a candy bar, Murasakibara adds that Aomine has Satsuki. Annoyed, Aomine replies that Momoi has nothing to do with this. Kise asks Midorima why he has a pair of scissors. Midorima replies that they are obviously today’s lucky item. Kise tells him to stop holding them like that and to put them away. Kuroko arrives and apologizes for making them wait. Furihata is speechless when he sees them all together for the first time. He thinks he’s scared and wants to go home. Simultaneously, Kise’s phone rings, annoying Aomine. He asks Kise if it’s from Akashi, but Kise replies that it’s fan mail. This prompts Aomine to tell Kise to “die”. When Murasakibara is unable to open a bag of chips, he asks Midorima to loan him his scissors. Midorima refuses, and Murasakibara asks Kuroko if he has any, but Kuroko responds negatively. Furihata notices that they are talking normally, but the air is heavy. Kise asks why the person that invited them is the last to arrive. Midorima replies that it’s useless to complain since that’s the kind of person Akashi is. Suddenly, Akashi arrives. Furihata can’t see his face, but he notices that he’s about as tall as Kuroko and himself. Akashi addresses all of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko by their first names. He adds that today he only wants to speak with his teammates, and he asks Furihata to leave. Furihata wants to, but he is unable to move under such pressure. Unexpectedly, Kagami shows up, and he asks Akashi not to exclude them. He tells Furihata he’s back, and they will catch up later. He then directs his attention to Akashi, telling him he’s glad they’ve finally met. Akashi walks down the steps and asks Midorima to loan him his scissors—his hair is a bit long, and he wants to cut it. Suddenly, Akashi attacks Kagami with the scissors. Kagami barely manages to dodge him, escaping with only a cut across his cheek. Furihata and Kuroko are shocked by Akashi’s actions, but the other Generation of Miracles are nonplussed. Surprised that Kagami managed to dodge his attack, Akashi states he’ll forgive him this time. As he trims his bangs, he declares that he is absolute—since he always wins, he is always right. He won’t forgive anyone and will kill anyone who goes against him—no matter who they are. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured None Techniques used None Navigation